


Colorblind

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blame my friend it's all Nick's fault, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows a Dangan Ronpa protaganist is colorblind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: http://meltedsherbert.tumblr.com/post/121232106024

When the lights came back on, the brightness startled Hajime for a split second before his eyes adjusted again. When the world faded back into focus, he noticed Akane sniffing the air from across the room. He looked down, trying to adjust to something other than the bright white walls when he saw it. The neon pink puddle spreading across the carpet and floorboards. He followed the slow-moving puddle back to the table, the pink staining the underside of the cloth. “Who the fuck brought Pepto-Bismol to a party?” he wondered, narrowing his eyes. It didn’t  _ smell  _ like the sickly medicine, but it certainly looked like it.

 

Nagito raised an eyebrow, giving him a strange look. “What’re you talking about, Hinata-kun?” he asked, looking around. “There’s no Pepto-Bismol here.” Hajime made a frustrated noise, gesturing at the table.

 

“Look! It’s right there, there’s a massive puddle! Someone spilled Pepto-Bismol, but why the hell did they have it in the first place?!” he snapped, setting down his glass of orange juice. Just then, Akane walked over to the table, still sniffing the air.

 

“It smells like...blood.” she said, focusing her gaze on the bright pink stain. Hajime glanced at her in alarm, looking back at the puddle.

 

“That’s not blood, there’s no blood here!” he said, tugging at his hair in frustration. Now both Nagito  _ and  _ Akane were giving him odd looks.

 

“Dude, are you high or something? It’s obviously blood.”   
  
“IT’S BRIGHT FUCKING PINK!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a Makoto part later idk


End file.
